


Capricious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [601]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Kitten!Tony and Gibbs have reached an agreement. Or have they?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/23/2000 for the word [capricious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/23/capricious).
> 
> capricious  
> Apt to change suddenly; whimsical; changeable.
> 
> This is for jane_x80.
> 
> Things take a turn for the weird? Maybe? 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), and [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Capricious

Kitten!Tony continued to watch Gibbs warily. He shook his head firmly. He refused to let Abby take his blood. Who knew what she would do with it and do to him in the process. Plus, he still had no idea how he was going to explain what happened to him to Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at the kitten. “Give me something to work with, DiNozzo.”

The kitten tilted its head at Gibbs, but still shook its head no.

“DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled.

The kitten smiled at Gibbs with capricious intent as if to say “I am here” before clambering up Gibbs clothes with his claw. Gibbs cringed a little as the claws dug into his skin, but for the most part, the kitten was careful to avoid the skin if possible. Tony finally reached his desired spot of Gibbs shoulder and settled down.

He still refused to have Abby draw his blood, but he was content to let Gibbs lead where he may for now. He wished he had access to his bell in this form. He’d love to slip it around Gibbs neck. Alas, because of the way he was forced into this form his bell was missing. 

He’d have to figure out how to get out of this form, so that he could finally claim Gibbs. Though he still wasn’t sure if Gibbs wanted to be claimed. Even if he explained what happened, he had no intention of telling Gibbs about the bell or the fact that he was Tony’s soul mate.

Gibbs would just have to find that out the normal way when he finally got his bell around him. In the meantime, he’d milk this for all he could. He really wished he could get back to his panther form at least. 

Gibbs gave the kitten a soft pat and wondered what he was going to do with the kitten. Even if the kitten was Tony, in this form his agent was not nearly as useful. Though he was cute.

Gibbs guessed their talk was over. He headed downstairs to Abby. The kitten immediately started hissing as soon as it saw Abby. Gibbs wished the kitten and Abby were getting along better. “Back to the office.” Gibbs ordered as he headed for his own car.

Abby nodded and quickly followed assuming they’d get Tony’s blood there. Tim had taken her car, so she quickly got in the passenger seat of Gibbs vehicle. Tony yowled at the intruder in the car and quickly headed for the backseat. 

“DiNozzo. It’s just Abby.” Gibbs stated.

DiNozzo hissed and remained in the backseat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
